


After the Match

by M3zzaTh3M3z



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Relationships, Confessions, Detention, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3zzaTh3M3z/pseuds/M3zzaTh3M3z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember those scorekeepers from episode one that you totally shipped? Here's what happened after the match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Match

**Author's Note:**

> The scorekeeper who stands on the left is Yoshida Maikeru and the one one the right is Akiyama Katsu but these are just names people have chosen not canon names.

“Hey… Akiyama-kun?” began Yoshida as they were rolling away the scoreboards, his voice unexpected loud in the quiet of the otherwise empty cavernous hall.

Everyone else had gone home now the day’s matches were over, leaving just the youngest pair of scorekeepers to tidy up. Akiyama never complained but it was hard to tell if that was because he genuinely didn’t mind or if he was just being polite. Yoshida complained, frequently and loudly, but didn’t mind really, not when he got to chat alone with Akiyama Katsu. After all, if they didn’t get to chat over this then they probably still wouldn’t know each other’s names.

Shuffling backwards as he pulled on the other end of the scoreboard, Akiyama smiled a little, but his eyes were still downcast. “Yeah?”

“That sure was some match, huh? The way that tiny orange kid kept going and all, even though it was basically hopeless…”

“You sound like you wanted him to win.”

“Well yeah, I guess.” Yoshida looked up to the high ceiling and shrugged. “How can you not root for that kind of enthusiasm?”

Akiyama giggled faintly and Yoshida’s eyes snapped down to meet his. “What’s so funny?” he demanded.

“At the start you were all ‘the sooner it’s over the better,’ and now look at you!” Akiyama explained, grinning mischievously.

“Well, you’re just as bad,” retorted Yoshida, before breaking into a grin. There was no use denying it, they’d both been caught up in the intensity and hope of the match, it had been like nothing they’d ever seen before. In the glances he’d stolen between watching the ball fly across the court, he’d marvelled at the excitement shining in Akiyama’s eyes. It had been beautiful, and he wanted to see it again.

“We should go see a match! Together! Sometime!” Yoshida blurted out before he’d even processed the thought properly.

Akiyama laughed a little. “We watch matches together every week,” he pointed out, stepping back from the scoreboard to help guide it into the cupboard.

“Yeah but…This is school stuff,” explained Yoshida. “I’m only here because of detentions, remember?” He failed to mention that really he’d finished his after school detentions months ago, but had kept coming anyway. “I meant like outside of school. Maybe even watch a different sport?”

“Who else would come?” Akiyama asked. As he began to close the store cupboard, Yoshida rushed to help him.

Blushing a little, Yoshida muttered, “I kinda meant just us…”

For a moment or two Akiyama was quiet with that faraway look he often got during games, when he was so lost in thought Yoshida sometimes had to remind him to flip the sign. “Like a date?” he eventually asked, not meeting Yoshida’s eyes.

“Umm… yeah?” It sounded too much like a question, so he tried again. “Yeah.”

Another eternal silence with the same clouded over expression.

Yoshida was just about to backtrack and try to make out like it was all a joke, when suddenly Akiyama said, “Sure!” gave an unexpected shy smile. It reminded Yoshida of the sun tentatively breaking through the autumn mists on the mountain, and if that wasn’t a sign that he had it bad for this guy then nothing was. But at least the warmth in his reply suggested maybe he felt the same way.  

Grinning, Yoshida took Akiyama by the hand. After a second, the soft fingers closed around his own. Their eyes met, and this time they didn’t break away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was surprisingly difficult to write!  
> If you also love the scorekeepers then check out my blog dedicated to them, gay-scorekeepers.tumblr.com :)  
> Comments and kudos much appreciated! I'd love to hear what you think! :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scorekeepers Score a Datemate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937960) by [sever77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77)




End file.
